1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for attachment to a vehicle for performing a work operation and more particularly to such an assembly which can rapidly and dependably be employed to install a trailer hitch, tow bar or the like on a vehicle in such a manner that the vehicle can be transported with the wheels and body thereof disposed in the optimum relative positions for such transport cushioned against damage resulting therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When vehicles are drawn in trailing relation to a towing vehicle, the driven wheels thereof must ordinarily be elevated from ground engagement. A variety of types of trailer hitches are in use which make this possible. However, because of the abnormal attitude in which the vehicle is transported and the stiff suspension of the towing vehicle, the transmission and magnification of road shock to the vehicle being towed creates a substantial risk of damgage. For example, the inherent play between the body and wheels of the vehicle permitted by its suspension, may cause damage to the suspension, running gear and frame of the vehicle. In addition, such cosmetic features as the bumper and body moldings can be damaged by impacting with the towing assembly. If the vehicle is towed from the rear, there is also a risk of damage to the fuel tank and exhaust system of the vehicle.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an assembly which permits a vehicle to be towed either forwardly or rearwardly in such a manner as to prevent damage to the various portions of the vehicle during such transport and yet which is easy to install and does not in any way interfere with the towing operation.